


Reveal (#1)

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not what it looks like."</p><p>Prompt: FitzSkimmons + team reveal via humorous accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Previously On;'  
> This fic takes place in the 'Compersion' verse, where FitzSimmons are known to be together, but have invited Daisy into their relationship, which the team doesn't know about yet. They have agreed to let each couple's relationship evolve on its own within the triangular poly ship. Early in their relationship, Fitz and Daisy are not as physically intimate as Daisy and Simmons.

Read Compersion [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/CompersionCollection/works/7255318)

-

“Huh.” 

Fitz peered closer, blinking away sleep to be sure he was seeing straight.

“Ha. _Ha!”_

“What?” Daisy, who had been thumbing through her tablet with her boots up on the table, looked over. Grinning, Fitz slapped his palm against the wood of the table, and then winced at the knot he’d allowed to build up between his tendons. 

“I found it!” he declared proudly. “Look!” 

Daisy swung her feet down from the table, and came to look over his shoulder at whatever he was showing her. She didn’t know what he’d been looking for in the first place, let alone what it looked like or what he intended to do with it, so she leaned in over his shoulder and lingered as he flexed his hands and eased a set of tweezers in between the circuits. Daisy held her breath on instinct as he pushed a tiny stray flap of metal back into place, and the lights of the machine suddenly illuminated. 

Fitz turned to show off his achievement to her, and found Daisy so close she had to step out of the way of his chair to allow him to turn it. Daisy caught the arm of it – and caught his arm, where it rested at last – and halted the chair’s movement. She was already leaning in, her face mere inches from him, beaming with pride. 

“Congratulations,” she breathed – and after a heartbeat’s consideration, closed the distance between them with a kiss. 

They’d been hovering at this border for a while now, so when the block fell away, it fell far. Between the wait, and the victory, and the heady satisfied exhaustion of a long but successful day, the kiss lingered; long and deep and distracting enough for them not to notice footsteps in the doorway. And a moment’s confused silence. And then. 

“WOAH WOAH. BREAK IT UP.”

Fitz and Daisy baulked at the same time, sending Daisy tumbling to the floor in an effort to get as far away from Fitz’ lap – where, it turns out, she’d almost been sitting – as quickly as possible. Fitz held his hands up in immediate surrender as the chair spun meaninglessly, and gently thudded back against the table against which he was now pinned. Both of them looked to the source of their interruption to find an apparently mortified Hunter, gesturing helplessly between them in search of an explanation.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Fitz insisted, as Daisy got to her feet with as much dignity as she could. (Seriously, what kind of a spy _falls over_ after being caught making out?) She crossed her arms defensively. They hadn’t thought up any kind of strategy for dealing with this – and _she wasn’t supposed to be kissing him yet_ – and if he wanted to throw her to the wolves she was going to have to let him. 

Hunter’s eyes were all but popping out of his skull. He tried to be patient, tried to let Fitz gather the words, but when it became apparent that no explanation was forthcoming, he spluttered - 

“What does it look like?!”

“I’m not-“ Fitz stammered, “I mean – we’re not….”

“You were bloody well doing something, mate!”

“Yes, we were, but not _cheating!”_ Fitz finally managed. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief, and let her arms drop. Hunter looked her over, confused, and when the confusion did not wane, he put his hands on his hips and looked around. He spent a long time on the roof, trying to wipe the image from his mind. He was still staring upward as he continued the conversation.  
  
“I…think…Jemma might disagree there,” he pointed out. “I mean, I’m fairly sure that most people’s definitions of cheating converge when tongues get involved.”

“Jemma knows,” Daisy clarified. Hunter turned his attention to her at last, and Fitz slumped back in his chair, relieved, although his mind still raced to get ahead of itself and map out explanations.

“Jemma knows..?” Hunter repeated. 

“Jemma knows about me and Fitz. She’s in on it.” 

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

“Is it someone’s birthday?”

“No, she’s in on the relationship,” Fitz explained. “We’re all…the three of us…” 

“…we’re all together,” Daisy finished. 

Hunter took a second to absorb. And nodded once. 

“Right. And…nobody else knows about this?” 

“Nobody,” Fitz confirmed.

“Yet,” Daisy clarified. 

“We weren’t exactly planning on being, um, physically intimate yet,” Fitz explained. “We hadn’t really come up with a strategy for it. So…I think we’d all appreciate it if you didn’t say anything.” 

“Alright. I can do that.” Hunter nodded, more loosely this time. “Just try not to go round pashing each other without giving people some warning, alright? Good old Papa Phil might start to think he’s losing it.”

“Good old Papa Phil might have your guts for garters,” Daisy teased, knocking Fitz’ chair with her knee. 

“Thanks for that,” Fitz muttered. 

“Alright.” Hunter waved his hands dismissively. “I’m going to go forget what I’ve just seen here, and you two should go talk to Simmons. Let me know when you want to let the cat out of the bag for real though. I will _pay_ to see that.” 

He left, and Daisy snickered. 

“Crisis averted,” she cheered, with a hint of soft seduction.

“Crisis averted,” Fitz agreed, mimicking her tone. His eyes lingered on Daisy’s lips for a moment longer, committing the feel of them to memory before gathering the willpower to lift himself from his chair.

“Don’t you worry, lover boy,” Daisy murmured gently. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

She bumped his hip, and brushed her hand past his, only lingering for long enough to insist that he follow her lead, and then she was gone, putting an innocently platonic distance between them on her way to seek out Simmons.


End file.
